Heroe
by Ikibalan
Summary: La historia de como se convirtio en la amenaza mas grande para los Rockets y su entrenamiento en manos de su mentor lo que lo llevo a ser el hero de Kanto Precuela de Delincuente


Trailer #1 de Héroe

En pueblo paleta la tranquilidad se respiraba y en el jardín de una casa una mujer y una chica tomaban un poco de té.

\- Y señora Ketchum dígame a sabido algo de Ash - La mujer tomó su taza y miró a la mejor amiga de su hijo

\- No, la última vez que hablamos me dijo que tenía que ir con Lance a un viaje muy importante

 **En medio de un valle que había entre las montañas de Johto corriendo entre las laderas Ash y pikachu avanzando mientras que detrás se oía un rugido que estremecía el lugar.**

La chica originaria de ciudad Celeste tomó una galleta - Pero ¿si estará en su fiesta?

\- El me prometio que si, pero después tendría que viajar a la frontera entre Kanto y Jotho

\- ¿Por que?

\- No pudo decirme mucho solo que está preparándose para que los Rocket no sean un problema en la region

 **Ash y su amigo llegaron al acantilado frenado de golpe y lanzando un par de rocas al vacío cuando el rugido una vez más se escuchó en miró a su pokemon eléctrico - Estas listo amigo - De forma segura el asintió - Bien aquí vamos**

 **En eso un charizard del doble de su altura pareció lanzando humo por la nariz.**

 **Con una sonrisa confiada se mantuvieron firmes en su lugar cuando de pronto el Pokémon dragón se lanzó contra ellos.**

\- Dime Misty, pasó algo entre ustedes después de que te visito

Sonrojada negó con la cabeza - No únicamente platicamos un poco eso es todo y me pidió que no faltara a la fiesta en casa del profesor Oak

Con una sonrisa la madre del campeón de Kanto miro a la chica - ¿Sabes que también vendrá Serena verdad? - No recibió respuesta y sólo vio cómo la chica escondía su disgusto detrás de la taza - Bien espero que pronto resuelvan esto quiero algún día tener nietos

\- ¡Pero señora Ketchum!

 **En el cielo colgando de una cuerda que estaba amarrado a la pata del charizard que antes lo perseguía iba Ash y pikachu subiendo poco a poco hasta a que lograron montarlo.**

 **\- Muy bien es hora de bajar - Miró a su amigo - Pikachu ahora - Su pokemon eléctrico soltó un impactrueno al mismo tiempo que Ash salto evitando ser alcanzado por la electrizadad que debilitó al enorme pokemon.**

 **De inmediato tras el ataque se volvió a sujetar y poco a poco el pokemon empezó a descender hasta llegar al raz del suelo donde antes de que el dragón chocara Ash salto.**

 **Unos aplausos se escucharon detrás de él - Muy bien hecho, lo de montarlo fue muy ingenioso, me asombra tu progreso**

 **Ash volteo y asintió - Muchas gracias Lance**

Tras calmar su sonrojo Misty hablo directamente con la madre del hombre que amaba - Nos hemos acercado mucho desde que se volvió campeón cada 2 a 4 días me va a visitar me ayuda en el gimnasio y cuando se va me sonríe y me abraza

Delia la miró - ¿Pero?

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció poco a poco - Me abraza como si no nos volviéramos a ver y apesar de que esta conmigo, ella siempre llama en ese preciso momento en que estamos solos y aún que siempre acorta la llamada lo más rápido que puede y se disculpa no puedo dejar de sentir que la sangre me hierve ¿estoy mal?

\- No hija solo estás enamorada...

 **Ash se acercó a su mentor - ¿Que sigue?**

 **Lance le sonrió - Bien Ash has superado cada prueba que te e puesto y has mejorado mucho en combate y manejo de armas así que creo que estás listo toma - Le entregó un sobre**

 **\- ¿Que es esto?**

 **Lance se cruzó de brazos y se lo señaló al tiempo que Ash abría el sobre - Tu misión que será...**

 **Al leer quedó impactado - Quieren que destruya a los rockets**

 **El hombre de pelo rojo asintió - Así es te estaremos dando las instrucciones después de que te integres a los rebeldes de la frontera claro solo si decides aceptar**

 **Ash asintió - Por supuesto que lo haré así protegeré la región además que podría pasar...**

Alejándose de la casa hasta llegar a la entrada de pueblo paleta Misty pedaleaba su bicicleta hasta que llegó a la cima del monte desde donde se podía ver todo el pueblo.

Ahí en ese lugar la chica pelinaranja miró un gran letrero que había en la entrada - Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te volviste campeón Ash, pero no importa que pase siempre contarás conmigo sin importar lo que pase o a quien elijas

Sin más se alejó rumbo a su ciudad dejando atrás el letrero con una foto de su amigo y pikachu con unas palabras plasmadas en grande.

 **BIENVENIDO A PUEBLO PALETA EL HOGAR DE ASH KETCHUM HÉROE DE PUEBLO PALETA Y CAMPEÓN DE KANTO.**


End file.
